


Save a horse, ride a...

by eksarbel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, NSFW, NSFW Art, Smut, i still don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eksarbel/pseuds/eksarbel
Summary: Digital fanart, not very explicit, but better safe than sorry.Inspired by Yellowstone and Stiles' questionable choices in tshirts.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 137





	Save a horse, ride a...




End file.
